


Heroes and Monsters

by AnimeNerd666 (CrystalNavy)



Series: Attack on Titan AUs [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Fugitives, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/AnimeNerd666
Summary: The Survey Corps are branded as outlaws. They are forced to flee and survive in the Titan-infested lands.Fortunately, they stumble upon the one person that would ensure their survival: The Smiling Titan.The only problem is that they have no way to make use of her.Thanks to Eren's memories, they know that they have to turn her back into a human, and that the only way they could do so was to feed her a Titan shifter.Sacrificing their trump card is not an option, so they all decide there's only one choice.
Relationships: Dina Yeager | Dina Fritz & Eren Yeager, Dina Yeager | Dina Fritz & Zeke, Eren Yeager & 104th Training Corps
Series: Attack on Titan AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082939
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Prologue

"For the crime of aiding and abetting a known threat..." the Military Police representative said "You're all exiled to the outside. If any of you set foot in the Walls again, you'll be put to death."

"Very well." Erwin Smith said "Then so it shall be. Survey Corps, we're leaving."

This statement was met with various reactions. Some looked angry, some looked sad, and others looked resigned.

"We need to find a place where we can spend the night safely." Erwin said once they left the Wall Maria "The Female Titan might be neutralized, but the Colossal and the Armored are still out there."

"Understood!" the others said at once

"All right." Erwin said "We might lack horses and our maneuver gear, but we still have our Hope! Survey Corps, move out!"

As others galloped ahead, Erwin slowed down, moving back to where Eren, Mikasa and Armin were.

"Our goal hasn't changed." he informed them "We will reach that basement one way or another. So don't let this setback get you down."

"That's not it." Eren said slowly "I've...I've remembered something...something about _her_."

He was looking somewhere past Erwin. The Commander followed his gaze and saw a Titan with an eerie grin.

" _She_ is the key." Eren said softly "The key to saving humanity."

"That Titan is?" Erwin was taken aback "Interesting..."


	2. The Smiling Titan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The secret of the Titans is revealed. Erwin comes up with a plan.

"What else do you remember?" Erwin asked, sitting down beside Eren

They had found abandoned castle ruins and decided to spend a night there.

Up above, the assigned guards were keeping an eye out for any Titans.

"Her name is Dina Fritz." Eren said "She is actually my stepmother."

"And how is she the key?" Erwin asked

"The royal family...they had the power to control the Titans. The Founding Titan, it's called." Eren explained "My dad stole it from them, and eventually passed his Titans to me. Both of them. Dina...she is an offshoot branch of the royal family. The two of us are needed to activate and control this power. We can make these lands Titan-free. There is only one problem..."

"Go on..." Erwin encouraged

"Well, Titans were originally humans, like us." Eren said hesitantly "For this to work, we need to return Dina to human form. We need her to cooperate, and it's the only way to ensure. And for that she needs to eat someone who can turn into a Titan, like me or Annie."

"Well, we're obviously not having her eat you, and Leonhart is impossible to extract given the current circumstances." Erwin mused "But if my hypothesis is correct, then we can feed her the Armored Titan. I'd say the Colossal too, but at this juncture, the Armored is the safest bet. I have a good idea who the Armored might be. We'll need to incite her to eat him, and I have a plan for it."

-x-

"A surprise drill?"

"That's right." Erwin said "The rookies need to test their mettle. Their target is the Smiling Titan."

Eren stood beside his friends. He had a very special role during this expedition. 

He was to use the human-to-Titan contact to activate the power of the Founding Titan, then use it to command the Smiling Titan to eat Reiner Braun.

"All right, move out!" Erwin ordered "We will be waiting for you...some of you will make it back. Others won't."

"How are we to do it without our gear?" Connie asked

"You can use Eren to get there, and you can defeat her the same way." Erwin explained

The rookies nodded. 

After Eren transformed, he set off, with the rookies on his back, armed with the blades they found at the castle.

Soon, they found themselves in a sea of Titans, their grabby hands reaching out.

Eren ignored them, punting them out of the way.

Finally, he saw her in the distance. 

He slowed down, and approached her at a slower pace.

He reared his arm back and punched her in the shoulder.

Orange lightning danced around them.

And as the confused rookies watched, the Smiling Titan reached out, grabbed Reiner off of Eren's shoulder and ate him.

And Eren did nothing to stop her.

Then, inexplicably, a young woman emerged from the Smiling Titan's nape.

And she was naked.

The males would normally enjoy it, but for some reason, they couldn't.

For this woman's eyes were weary, and filled with such sadness that it seemed wrong to ogle her.


	3. Rebirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dina tries to understand the circumstances she found herself in.

When Dina woke up, the first thing she noticed were unfamiliar surroundings.

The second thing she noticed was a large group of people seated around a nearby fire, talking quietly among themselves. The majority of them looked young.

One of them noticed she was awake, and changed locations, sitting down beside Dina instead.

"I am Hange Zoe. I go by they/them pronoun." they introduced themselves "I was born as a female, but I thought that addressing me with those pronouns would make it easier for most people. Now, you must be confused."

"I am." Dina admitted "I...why did you restore me? Surely you must want something."

"We don't." Hange assured her "We turned you back into a human because your stepson wanted it. Speaking of which...Eren, come here and say 'hi'!"

A young boy stood up and made his way over to them.

"I am Eren." he introduced himself "Pleased to meet you, Dina."

Dina could see the remnants of her husband in Eren. That shade of hair, and those green eyes...

Grisha had a child with another woman, and jealousy burned within her. Still, this boy wasn't to blame. She smiled at him warmly.

"Well." Hange clasped her hands "I'll leave you two alone so you can...talk."

Dina noticed a strange gleam in Hange's eyes, and nervousness crept up again, settling firmly in her gut. Despite Hange's reasurrance, she could tell that they indeed wanted something from her, and that Eren had something to do with whatever it was.

Eren must have noticed her distress, for he reached out and wrapped his arms around her thin frame.

"You're nervous." Eren observed "You're afraid we do want something from you in exchange for turning you back into a human. And I'm not going to lie. Our survival depends on you."

A couple of Titans came upon an unsuspecting group, but strangely enough, they continued chatting without any concern. They didn't try to fight them either.

"You're confused why they're not fighting them." Eren vocalized what she was thinking "Because they don't need to. Just observe."

A force akin to electricity ran through her body, and then the Titans stopped in their tracks, before turning around and walking back in the direction they came from.

Dina's jaw hit the floor. Metaphorically, of course.

"How did that happen?" she wondered

"We'll explain later." Eren smiled softly at her "For now, relax. You look like you need it."


End file.
